


Band Ten Hut

by LarryandStuckyLover



Category: MarchingBand - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryandStuckyLover/pseuds/LarryandStuckyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam joined the school's band in sixth grade. When he was a Freshman in High School he decided to join the marching band. His Sophomore and Junior year was nothing but a blur for him. Finally his Senior year has come only one more year in this hell hole but what he didn't know that a incoming Freshman would make him want to never leave this high school or her but wait a minute Adam already had a girlfriend.<br/>Addie was a incoming Freshman she has never really had a crush on anyone until band camp that summer of 2016 two months before she was a freshman when she started to like her senior section leader this was a going to be one interesting school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Ten Hut

                                                                                                                            

_I have done nothing but lay in bed for the past few weeks and watch tv or play video games. Well I signed up for marching band and there turns out there is a camp that you are required to go to. Yay........ That starts in a few days and I can honestly say that I am not physically prepared for it I haven't touched my clarinet since the last time we used it in class. I know I know I am a horrible person but honestly I don't care._

_(A few days later)_

_My mom had to wake me up this morning because I slept right through my alarm. Let's just say that I was having a really awesome dream that I did not want to wake up from. She woke me up at five in the morning because band camp starts at seven but we have to be there at six-fortyfive. I really wanted to give her a hard time waking me up but she already has enough to deal with. So I got up took a quick shower, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on some shorts and a shirt that said UGH! I ate a quick bowl of cereal and we were out the door at six fifteen it took us about five minutes to get to the high school ten if there was traffic._

_When we pulled up to the school I actually felt nervous I can't believe this I have never been nervous before why am I so nervous._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you like my story. Not very many people like Marching Band and yet they still have no clue how hard it is. Any way thanks for reading comment what you thought and and if you liked it please tell me I love reading your comments


End file.
